powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Mason Truman
Colonel Mason Truman is a military officer in charge of all the defense of Corinth City, and is the father of the RPM Red Ranger, Scott. He was in charge of the final battle against the attacking Venjix Virus Computer Network forces, just before almost everyone managed to escape into the city. He had his two sons fighting in the Air Support division during the battle for Corinth, though it was clear he held a lot more faith in his older son Marcus, to the point of asking Scott to try to stay out of his brother's way when they went into combat. Unfortunately, during the battle, only Scott survived. The Colonel was a very tough-as-nails kind of guy and did not show emotion. While keeping Corinth City safe, he also remains in contact with Doctor K, so that the RPM team can protect the city as well. He also was involved with a project that created a special, though outdated looking trailer vehicle, known as Project Go-Onger (an interesting nod to the Sentai series that R.P.M. sourced footage from), that supposedly was built for exploration purposes, and had attack and defense capabilities. According to Scott, it is Mason's most favourite possession in the world. Following the end of the war, while continuing to lead his troops, Mason decides to give Scott the leadership position in Eagle Squad. Beast Morphers Colonel Mason Truman is set to return in season 2 of Beast Morphers. Family *Scott Truman - Youngest Son *Marcus Truman - Oldest Son, Deceased Portrayel *Colonel Mason Truman is played by James Gaylyn, best known as the voice for Zeltrax in Power Rangers Dino Thunder five years earlier. Trivia/Notes *Along with Dr K, Mason is one the leaders of Corinth; he allows her authority due to her ranger gear providing better armaments for an elite squad. *Mason is incredibly stubborn. Even when told his methods are wrong and what Venjix wanta him to do. This has him also clash with Dr K on crutial descions. **In fact she had to subtly threaten to drug his coffee with a chemical that would give him terrible diareha if he didn't sacrifice some of the dome's powet to boost the transmission to give a warning to the rangers. **Additionally, once he learned Dr K created Venjix, he wasted a day trying to arrest her for what is truly Alphabet Soup's fault (as their kidnappign her lead Dr K to create Venjix to destroy their computers to escape). * Colonel Truman is unique among all the Power Rangers characters in that he, alone, is seen using swear words, albeit minor curses (specifically, the word "Damn"). * Some people consider him similar to Aya Odagiri from Choujin Sentai Jetman. * Colonel Truman's uniform bears a direct resemblance to those worn by officers of the Old Republic, Galactic Empire and First Order in the Star Wars movies. The most noticeable correlation is in the grey color scheme and the usage of colored tabs to signify rank on the left side of the uniform. However, Truman's deviates in having three rows of colored tabs, where no Imperial officer seen in the Star Wars movies ever had more than two rows. Additionally, the buttons that are visible on the left and right side of Truman's uniform are not visible on the uniforms of Imperial officers. References Category:PR Allies Category:RPM Category:Soldiers Category:PR Family Members